


Constellations

by libratin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Other, also nothing nsfw happens but just incase, they are sweethearts, wizard is...an old wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libratin/pseuds/libratin
Summary: wizard accidentally wakes up cinnamon in one of his sleepless nights, they have a (very) short talk.
Relationships: Wizard Cookie/Cinnamon Cookie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> i was hesitant on posting this since i know how toxic this fandom can be but also i kinda dont care so like.... you know what they used to say, dont like dont read! :'^)

Wizard smiles as he notices the cinnamon dust on his freckled nose reflect some of the moonlight from the window, glinting into his eye at times when he would find a good angle. Wizard brushes a warm finger over cinnamon's nose, following the constellation of powder running up the careful bridge. Curious as ever as cinnamon displays characteristics so many would find attractive despite it always being seen as ugly on himself.

"I used to have sprinkles as well. I think they might have been rainbow from what i remember.”. Cinnamons eyelashes flutter open, his lips parting to show a small white of his teeth with a smile. He looks so sleepy and content wizard almost feels bad for stirring him up from his sleep. Wizard lied the next sentence through his teeth. "they just faded away in my following years."

“Would you ever get some again?” cinnamon rasps a little, pulling the blanket over his form as he rolls over onto his back, hiding a little behind the fabric as if wizard hasn't already seen everything thats under it.

“Get what?” 

“Sprinkles! You could get chocolate this time? Or maybe even coconut if youre feeling adventurous?” cinnamon laughs lightly, a gentle breeze in a calm sea with his bright eyes the setting sun of the horizon. Wizard tries to frown like the grumpy old man he is, but his mouth still curles into an embarrassed smile anyway.

“No way. I used to get picked on for that...” other cookies used to push him around alot about it, calling him names and picking on his looks and taking advantage of his young naivety. He tried to cut his hair more often, getting rid of his bangs or dressing differently, but no matter what he did nobody ever wanted to accept him. and so wizard just gave up one day and decided to go his own way, even if it meant isolating himself in a library with only the moon to watch over him. “I think that i will never get them back.”

Wizard used to be unable to talk about those times without choking up and bursting into tears, and at even worse he would be kept awake at night most of the time of his adulthood, plagued by memories that kept playing with his mind, enabling him from sleeping because he felt too hyperactive. But now that he started creating bonds with so many other cookies hes been kept at night for entirely different reasons. Often becoming far too enraptured in his studies, he forgets any basic needs until cinnamon comes to remind him that maybe its just a little too late at night.

“Hmm, well I never said you have to. i was just suggesting~” cinnamon wraps himself around wizard, pulling him into his chest. Wizard is a little surprised at first, but quickly relaxes against the warmth of the other cookies body as he catches the scent of cinnamon. He will never look at any cinnamon cookies the same way again without remembering his own cinnamon cookie.

He thinks that maybe, just maybe he might get some sprinkles, if cinnamon really does see the appeal.


End file.
